Bella Volturi
by rubyred21
Summary: What happens if after edward left bella joined the volturi?... NewMoon AU! Hiatus... editing... finishing off before updating!
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.

"You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No."

I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz—hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken.

"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense.

He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… _tired _of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were _not _human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."

He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had.

"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him.

I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again."If… that's what you want." He nodded once.

My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said.

I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask.

"Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger.

As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with

an intensity that was overwhelming.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded helplessly.

His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself—for him."

I nodded again. "I will," I whispered. He seemed to relax just a little.

"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I

won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away.

He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human—your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."

"And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking.

"Well"—he hesitated for a short second—"I won't forget. But _my _kind… we're very easily distracted."

He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes.

He took a step away from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."

The plural caught my attention. That surprised me; I would have thought I was beyond noticing anything.

"Alice isn't coming back," I realized. I don't know how he heard me—the words made no sound—but he seemed to understand.

He shook his head slowly, always watching my face.

"No. They're all gone. I staved behind to tell you goodbye."

"Alice is gone?" My voice was blank with disbelief.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."

I was dizzy; it was hard to concentrate. His words swirled around in my head, and I heard the doctor at the hospital in Phoenix, last spring, as he showed me the X-rays. _You can see it's a clean break_, his

finger traced along the picture of my severed bone. _That's good. It will heal more easily, more quickly_.

I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare.

"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice.

"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward.

I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My

eyes closed.

"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin.

There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage.

He was gone.

With shaky legs, ignoring the fact that my action was useless, I followed him into the forest. The evidence of his path had disappeared instantly. There were no footprints, the leaves were still again, but I walked

forward without thinking. I could not do anything else. I had to keep moving. If I stopped looking for

him, it was over.

Love, life, meaning… over.

I walked and walked. Time made no sense as I pushed slowly through the thick undergrowth. It was hours passing, but also only seconds. Maybe it felt like time had frozen because the forest looked the same no matter how far I went. I started to worry that I was traveling in a circle, a very small circle at that, but I kept going. I stumbled often, and, as it grew darker and darker, I fell often, too.

Finally, I tripped over something—it was black now, I had no idea what caught my foot—and I stayed down. I rolled onto my side, so that I could breathe, and curled up on the wet bracken.

As I lay there, I had a feeling that more time was passing than I realized. I couldn't remember how long it had been since nightfall. Was it always so dark here at night? Surely, as a rule, some little bit of moonlight

would filter down through the clouds, through the chinks in the canopy of trees, and find the ground. Not tonight. Tonight the sky was utterly black. Perhaps there was no moon tonight—a lunar eclipse, a new moon. A new moon. I shivered, though I wasn't cold. "I just want to die" I whimpered

"maybe your wish will come true" a voice couldnt place even though i rembered, i slowly turtn my head to meet the dark red eyes of a killer. Victoria."wh-what are y-you doing h-here?" i said.

"well, you see your edward.." i winced at his name. "...well, he killed my mate, so i'm going to make him suffer the same.

"too late." i muttered. she tilted her head to the side. "He left, he doesnt love me" I sobbed.

"Why would i believe you" she laughed without humour. I had no answer to that question."Any final words?" I closed my eyes, i felt her cold breath on my neck "edward, i love you" i whispered. Slowy her face got closer. Her teeth peirced my skin causing me to scream out in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowy her face got closer. Her teeth peirced my skin causing me to scream out in pain.

All of a sudden the presure on my kneck eased but the pain never seemed to weaken, if anythoing it got worst. I forced my eyes open to see 3 giant wolfs tearing victoria apart. The pain got worst and worst, I tried to not scream out to let the wolfs know I was alive and concious. The burn traveled up my arms and legs, my vision started to turn black but the pain never eased. All i could feel was the burning, nothing else. I dont know how long it had been but finaly the pain started to ease from my finger tips and toes but the burn got worst where my heart should be. Also my throat started to burn. The fire started to drain from my arms and legs but it all seemed to travel to my chest, i screamed in pain as the only place than burned-my heart-started to flame up. My heart started to race untill it slowed, then finaly stop.I slowly opened my eyes, it was all so _clear._ i could see the dust floating about, every vain in the leaves, every dent in the tree... I tried to get to my feet. It surprised me that i got up so quickly not even to stumble. i looked at my hand and saw how pale it was, maybe Edward would love me now.. No, i was still plain. What should i do? i didnt want to live forever without him. i rembered a concosation with _him _before my stupid birthday_.__"Well, I wasn't going to live without you." _ he would and is_.__"But I_

_wasn't sure how to do it—I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help… so I was thinking maybe I_

_would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi."_

_"Anyway, you don't irritate the Volturi, Not unless you want_

_to die—or whatever it is we do."_

Thats what i would do, go to volturi to ask to die, whatever happens it would be more peaceful that this-musnt it?

I had heard the newborn storys off of the cullens *wince* and knew i couldnt be around humans... never get tired so why dont i just swim and run.


	3. another AN! sorry important read

**A/N: I know, I know, I havn't been updating, but thats because I have a Plan ;]**

**I'm going to delete my stories, WAIT DON'T CLICK THAT X! Ok I'm going to delete them all because they have a few mistakes, but mostly because I'm going to try to finish them or atleast about half of them. Bella Volturi Is going to take longest because my main focus is on Impossible. So my advice to you, is to subscribe to me so you know when I put up new storys. :D**

**I'm about half way with Impossible, but thats because I have written about 3 future chapters, or a long one. Then I wrote another scene. And from start to beginning I have about 5 or 6 chapters. But, they changed the homework policy at my school :'( they call it enrichment, I call it torture. Lol. So I'm sorry about doing this but I have to otherwise I'm going to lose people for not updating. I know I might lost some now (hopefuly not) but I think it will be better if I upload the whole story or chapter per day.. or two per day... I havn't decided... review this story if you want me to post it? **

**Thanks, Carlie**

**xx**


	4. ANOTHER BORING AN!

D: Im an idiot. As is my pc. Anyway, So I was halfway thought my story (impossible) and had edited and added to Volturi. I also had a half a one shot and an other story on my pc. Well, I deleted my account on my pc, but clicked 'save files'. Cos it took so long I switched user, and when I logged on my new acc it hadnt saved files. :'(  
I was also peed off cos i clicked 'cancel' cos i have this tool bar with loads of sites and books im reading. It didnt cancel ORsave my files. Luckily, On my iPod I have my story 'imposible' on. Thought it is missing a couple of paragraphs I put on there. But I also had a file called 'future chapters' with scenes already wrote for impossible on. So... Im kinda screwed and i'll take longer to update. Sorry xx

OH AND IT DELETED 'CULLENS READ TWILIGHT'! ¬.¬ SORRY!


End file.
